The Phenex of Yokai Academy
by Skylinemaster
Summary: 15 year old Riser Phenex, forced into Yokai Academy due to his family, has to deal with Yokai that want to kill him just to make a name for themselves. Can he survive? Of course he can, fighting monstrels, the PSC, and anything else in his way isn't big deal for him. Watch the arrogant and cocky Riser Phenex, burn and incinerate everything on his path through Yokai Academy.
1. Prologue

**Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another DxD/Rosario+Vampire crossover. I like the two series and think that many aspects of the shows could be crossed over, so here is my second DxD/Rosario crossover. **

******The setting of this fanfic takes place years before the events of Highschool DxD, so don't expect to see Issei or any other DxD characters to appear often, if at all. This fanfic will include more of the Rosario Vampire universe characters.**

**Like always, I don't own anything from Highschool DxD or Rosario+Vampire. **

**Please read and enjoy.**

* * *

**(1 week ago, Yokai Academy)**

Scribbling furiously on a piece of paper in the darkness of his office is Tenmei Mikogami, headmaster of Yokai Academy.

"Done." He said, placing his pen down and reading over the contents of his letter. He just finished reading his own letter, and placed the finishing touch on the bottom of the letter, his signature.

"You finished?" His friend said after lighting a cigar in the corner of his office. Mikogami turned at looked at his friend, the driver of the bus that takes new students from various places in the human world to Yokai Academy, and smiled at him.

"Yes." Mikogami said, gesturing to his friend after placing the letter in a plain white envelope. Mikogami then created a small magical circle in the palm of his hand, illuminating the darkness of the office. The circle swirled around before it was placed it over the letter. The letter glowed a bright red, before fading into the darkness of the room.

"Is it really necessary to place a seal on the letter?" The bus driver asked his good friend and boss.

"Of course it is, the contents of this letter must not be made public. If the Devils knew what was going on, some of their nobles would revolt." Mikogami stated as he handed the letter to the bus driver.

"Those Devils rather are vain." The bus driver said as he examined the envelope in his hand.

"Alright, go to the address I mentioned before. It is school in the human world, run by my old friend Lord Gremory. When I spoke to him of my idea, he seemed rather receptive to it. He said he would give it to his son, and his son would contact me directly." Mikogami said to his friend, who simply nodded.

"I am off now." The bus driver said, bowing before leaving the room.

"I hope you are committed to peace as much as I am, Lucifer." Mikogami said as his power flared.

**(4 days ago, Kuoh Academy)**

"Another year is almost here." Lord Gremory muttered to himself with a chuckle in his office. Lord Gremory has his feet on his ivory desk, his black shoes in front of his view.

As an administrator of Kuoh Academy, Lord Gremory often toyed with the idea of making Kuoh into co-ed school sometime in the future for his daughter Rias. Lord Gremory knows that his daughter doesn't want to be away from her peerage, so he is going to bring up the idea to his friend, fellow Devil and fellow administrator, Lord Sitri.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Come in." Lord Gremory said, snapping out of his thoughts.

A tall, young woman with brown hair and brown eyes, wearing a black business suit, opened the door and bowed to Lord Gremory.

"Gremory-dono, a letter has arrived for you." The young woman, Lord Gremory's third pawn, said briefly as she placed a letter on his ivory desk.

"I see." Lord Gremory said as he placed his right hand on the letter and felt the seal on it. Lord Gremory concentrated and focused his magic on the envelope, easily destroying breaking the seal, allowing him to open the envelope. Lord Gremory then took the letter out of the envelope, and scanned over its contents as his Pawn took the envelope and threw it in a nearby trash can.

"Lillian, contact my son." Lord Gremory said to his Pawn.

**(Yesterday, Lilith in the Underworld)**

"A cultural exchange program?" Ajuka and Serafall shouted in unison, both in disbelief over what they just heard come out from Sirzechs' mouth.

"Yes, that is what my father talked to me about." Sirzechs said, recovering from their initial outburst of shock.

"And this is from Tenmei Mikogami? One of the Yokai Dark Lords?" Ajuka said with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Yes. What do you make of the offer?" Sirzechs asked his fellow Satans.

"Sounds legitimate. Mikogami has made Yokai Academy a place to help Yokai youth assimilate into the human world. He might be trying to expand their world into ours." Ajuka said before looking at Serafall.

"I agree with Juka-chan, Miko-chan has been serious when talking about peace between humans and Yokai. Maybe he is trying to foster understanding between us and them." Serafall said as Sirzechs looked at her.

"I agree with all of you. This might be a good opportunity for us if we can get a major Yokai faction on our side." Sirzechs said, thinking about the advantages that the Yokai can bring to the Devils side.

"I feel you two should meet with him. Figure out his intentions." Ajuka said as Serafall nodded in agreement.

"We will." Serafall said after locking eyes with Sirzechs.

"Any ideas for potential participants?" Ajuka said, noting the requirement in age to attend Yokai Academy's high school branch.

"Yes, one from the Phenex clan. To get them to comply, pressure the Phenex family. If they don't comply, notify all the heads of the clans about the program." Sirzechs said, hoping that a certain Phenex member would get killed in Yokai Academy, and thus the marriage with Sirzech's "Ria-tan" would be dissolved.

"Alright Sirzechs." Ajuka said, looking at his friend and fellow Super Devil with blank eyes, knowing fully of what he hopes will happen to the Phenex member in question.

"We should be leaving now." Serafall said as she tugged on Sirzech's suit sleeve.

"Indeed." Sirzechs said, creating a magic circle bound for Yokai Academy.

**(Later that same day, Yokai Academy)**

"So those are your intentions?" Serafall said as she looked at Mikogami's glowing yellow eyes. Sirzechs and Serafall are currently sitting In Tenmei Mikogami's office in Yokai Academy. A rather dark room only lit by a candle, the only other sources of light were Tenmei's eyes, Sirzechs' bright red hair, and Serafall's brightly colored magical girl outfit. The two Satans are currently talking over the exchange program with the Kishin Dark lord.

"Indeed. I simply want a new error of peace between Yokai and various beings. I am actually trying to acquire peace, unlike you." Mikogami said with a chuckle as a vein throbbed in Serafall's head at the jab to her not being about to bring a peace treaty with the Angels and Fallen Angels.

"Anyway, let's get back to discussing the program." Sirzechs said, trying to bring Serafall's anger down.

"Alright, do you have in mind of which Devil you want to send here?" Mikogami said as he folded his hands on the table.

"Yes. I have someone discussing this program with his parents, and they said they will respond to me within two days." Sirzechs said, hoping that Ajuka was persuasive enough with Lady and Lord Phenex.

"What about you?" Serafall asked Mikogami.

"Yes, I have talked to and confirmed their participation in this program. I am sending a 16 year old werewolf." Mikogami said as he opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a folder. He slid the folder across the table and Sirzechs looked at it.

"Ginei Morioka, age 16, species Werewolf." Sirzechs said before putting the folder down.

"Any reason why you chose him?" Serafall asked, narrowing her eyes at Mikogami.

"To be honest, no. I just put the names of all the students I wanted to participate in this program into a hat and picked at random." Mikogami said as Sirzechs sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, I assure you that Mister Morioka is a respectable candidate for this exchange program." Mikogami said with a smile.

"Alright, we trust you. I suppose that we will wait to see if our candidate accepts before replying back to you." Sirzechs said as he stood up.

**(Meanwhile, Phenex estate in the Underworld)**

"A Devil-Yokai exchange program?!" Lady Phenex said, stunned at the proposition of this, her left hand covering her mouth in shock. Sitting next to her is her husband, Rudger Phenex, current head of the Phenex clan, and sitting across from her, with his legs crossed and sipping a cup of tea is Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Four Great Satans. The two Phenexs are currently discussing the program, and the possibility of their third son, Riser, being a participant.

"Indeed. The originator of this idea is the Headmaster of Yokai Academy, the school that helps various Yokai assimilate into human society." Ajuka said after putting his cup of tea down.

"And why did you come to us to be participants in this exchange program? Surely there are other noble clans that are rather willing to send a child to the school of monsters instead of the Royal Devil High School in Lilith." Lord Phenex asked the Satan sitting across from him.

"It was simply an idea floating around by my fellow Satans and I. Frankly, we don't want word of this to leak out. Most war-minded relics of the War would jump at the chance to tear this agreement apart before it started. You were always the most sensible and loyal to us after the War, so we thought you might like this opportunity." Ajuka said to the nodding Lord Phenex, who remembered the days of the Great War and Satan Civil War.

"Indeed, it would be troubling for the certain heads of the families to hear about its existence." Lady Phenex spoke up, thinking about the war-minded Glasya-Labolas and Zepor clans.

"That is why I need for you to tell me your decision relatively soon and to keep this quiet for the time being." Ajuka said as he took another sip from his ornate glass tea cup.

"May my wife and I have a moment to discuss this?" Lord Phenex said as Ajuka nodded. Ajuka put his tea cup down and left the room, closing the ornate, pearl doors behind him on the way out.

"So, what do you think?" Lady Phenex asked her husband and current head of the Phenex clan.

"Seems fairly interesting. It would be in Riser's best interest to go to Yokai Academy. Gives him a chance to tame his pride, should he meet any powerful Yokai." Lord Phenex said, thinking about all the times his son has boasted about his Phenex immortality to his friends at the Royal Devil Middle School Academy in Lilith. Hm, he really needs to get new friends for his son.

"Agreed. His head is getting too big right now, especially since his powers aren't near Ruval's when Ruval was his age." Lady Phenex said in agreement with her husband.

"Also, he might get some strong members of his peerage there. It sure beats the idea of using his Evil pieces for a harem." Lord Phenex said disgustedly. Lord Phenex didn't understand his son's obsession with creating a harem as Lord Phenex never had any of those thoughts when he got his Evil Piece set.

"I complete agree with you dear. It isn't healthy for a boy his age to be thinking like that so soon." Lady Phenex said worriedly.

"Agreed. Let's tell him our answer." Lord Phenex said as he called for Ajuka to come back into the room.

"Have you made your decision?" Ajuka calmly asked.

"Yes." Lord and Lady Phenex shouted in unison.

"Great." Ajuka said with a smile.

'Sirzechs will be happy.' Ajuka thought as he shook hands with Lord Phenex.

**(Today, Phenex estate in the Underworld)**

"Open it darling." Lady Phenex said to her husband, who has a wrapped box in his hands. The two are currently in the living room of their massive estate, talking with each other about the box they just received. The box was given to them by Ajuka Beelzebub, who personally delivered it to them with a note reading, _Uniform and regulations of Yokai Academy_.

"Let's give it to Riser now." Lady Phenex said with a smile as she walked out of the room. Lord Phenex followed her, as did two Phenex clan maids who held up Lady Phenex's extremely long gown to prevent her from tripping. The four Devils made their way past the Phenex estate's winding hallways and through the lovely central garden to reach Riser's room on the other side of the estate.

It took ten minutes to walk from the living room to Riser's room, and the four Devils are finally in front of his room. Lord Phenex gave the box to one of the maids before standing in front of the massive doors leading to Riser's room.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

"Ugh, what?! I'm busy!" Riser shouted out from inside his bedroom.

"Son, it is your father. Your mother and I are coming in." Lord Phenex said with authority. Lord Phenex shoved the doors open and saw his third son with his hands on his Queen, Yubelluna's breasts.

Lord Phenex stared at his son blankly as Riser fumbled out of bed to greet his father. Lord Phenex is used to this behavior by his third son, but his wife still isn't, so she is shocked at what she sees.

"Good morning father, mother." Riser said as he straightened out his red pajama top in the presence of his father.

"Son, we have big news for you." Lady Phenex said to her son as Yubelluna stood up straight to show respect to Lord and Lady Phenex.

"Give him the box." Lord Phenex ordered as the maid gave Riser the box with the Yokai Academy uniform inside of it. Riser took the box and shot a confused look at his father.

"Open it." Lord Phenex said as Riser did. Riser opened the box and looked bewildered when he saw the Yokai Academy uniform inside of it.

"Son, you're going to Yokai Academy!" Lord Phenex exclaimed proudly.

"….." Riser said as he let the information seep in. After a few seconds, the information seeped into Riser's mind, and then he realizes just what his father means.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this fanfic. Please read, follow, favorite, and review this.**

**This is a fanfiction that I plan on working on after I complete my Fallen Angel of Yokai Academy, so updates will be sporadic, but if I get enough reviews and feedback, that could very well change.**

**See you next time**

**Skylinemaster out-**


	2. Arriving at Yokai Academy

**Hello there, Skylinemaster here with the second installment of the Phenex of Yokai**

"Speech"

* * *

**(Riser's Pov)**

"Son, you're going to Yokai Academy!" My father said.

I took a moment to process what my father said. I'm going to Yokai Academy. Ah, that won't be so bad….

…..Wait. What?!

"What?!" I shouted out.

That is impossible! I thought for sure that I would be going to the Royal Academy for Devils in Lilith, not some second-rate academy for monsters.

"Son, you are going to go to Yokai Academy as a cross-species cultural exchange program." My mother said proudly.

Ha! That is funny. Us Devils having anything in common with the Yokai. Don't make me laugh.

I started to laugh, dropping the box in the process. Okay, they got me good! What a nice joke.

I stopped laughing after my father cleared his throat, a serious look hanging on his face.

"Wait. You're being serious about this?!"

"Yes Riser. It is time you got out of the confides of this manor." My father said back to me in a serious voice.

This is so unfair! I should be able to go to the Royal Academy where all the other nobles are going to.

"But father! I have to go be with non-Devils! Weaklings!"

Come on father! You know that your son shouldn't have to go school with lesser beings.

"Son, when will you learn that our Phenex regeneration isn't absolute?" He shot back in an annoyed tone.

What? What did I do that pushed him to this decision?

"Father, whatever I did. I apologize."

"Riser, you aren't getting out of this one that easily."

My father said back in a stern voice.

Mother, help me!

"Mother, are you just going to let this happen?!"

"Riser, your father and I made this decision together. We feel it is in your best interest to experience the Yokai world. Get outside and see Yokai beside the ones you see in Peerages or in books that tutors bring you." My mother said to me very slowly.

Thanks mother for being useless!

"So, I have to go to this academy, and wear that?!" I said, pointing at the hideous uniform that was inside the box they gave to me. What's wrong with this blazer and dress shirt?

"Son, you have to learn that being a Phenex member does not exempt you from rules." He said back.

What are you talking about? Of course being part of the Phenex family exempts me from society's rules! Rules don't apply to Riser Phenex. I'm me!

"But still! Look how hideous it is!" I said, lifting out of the box. Its green color makes me want to vomit.

"Son! Enough. End of discussion, you are going to Yokai Academy and that is final!" My father shouted, storming out of my room and slamming the door on the way out.

"Please just accept, Riser. Don't make your father any angrier." My mother said, gently opening the door and closing it on her way out.

Shit! Today has been a total waste. First they interrupted my day with this stupid news. I was in the middle of fondling Yubelluna when they barged in. And now this, alright Riser, think.

I fell back onto my bed, my face staring at the ceiling.

"Riser-sama….." Yubelluna said.

"Shut up! Just shut up!" I snapped at Yubelluna.

Shit, that wasn't the best way to talk.

"Yubelluna, I'm sorry. Just please don't talk to me now. I have to think about this." I said to Yubelluna, who remained silent.

Hm, what are the benefits of this, Yokai school?

A wonderful thought crept into my head.

Why didn't I think of this earlier?!

I smiled as I rose out of bed, and I stared at Yubelluna, smiling as I thought about what to say.

"Yubelluna, start packing, we're going to Yokai Academy."

I said as I thought about all the possible Yokai girls I can get for my harem peerage.

* * *

_A few days later…_

"This uniform is so stuffy." I said to Yubelluna as we rode the bus to Yokai Academy for some strange reason.

Why couldn't I just use a magical circle to get there? That would have been so much faster than having to ride in a bus with a sketchy person driving.

"I think it looks great on you, Riser-sama." Yubelluna said as her right hand was on my left thigh.

"Yeah, I know it looks good on me. Everything looks good on me."

We just got into a tunnel after an hour on this bus.

I loosened my tie as we made it to the other side. Ah, that felt so much better. I honestly don't know why my mother tied it so tightly before I went on the bus.

Anyway, the bus rolled to a stop, give me a clear view of a red sea to the right of the bus.

"Alright, we are here." The bus driver said.

Yubelluna got out first, carrying our stuff in two black suitcases and a backpack. I followed behind her, and we soon stood outside of the bus, seeing a scarecrow with a pumpkins head near me.

"Alright kids, be careful. Yokai Academy is a very scare place for anyone, including you, boy."

The bus driver said before closing the door and doing a u-turn back into the tunnel.

What a creepy driver.

Alright, let's get going to the dorms and put our stuff down before we do anything else.

I walked down the path that leads into a nearby forest. The path was in a dark forest, creating a dark atmosphere around us.

Well, I can see that the Yokai who created this place didn't think about the beautifying the place. Well, not a great first impression of this trash heap.

Ah, the stench of this place is awful!

I can smell the various Yokai scents here. So disgusting to my refined scenes.

We walked for five minutes before the sight of buildings came into view. Well, the place doesn't look so bad, but looks can be deceiving.

Hm, there are many low-level Yokai standing around, and there appears to be a teacher directing the flow of students. She looks at me before approaching me and Yubelluna.

"Young man, you look like you don't know where to go. Do you need help?" She said to me.

This teacher is wearing a white blouse, an orange skirt, and glasses. Wait, is that a tail coming out from her skirt?!

"Ugh, yeah. We need to know where the dorms are." I said to her as Yubelluna started at her tail.

"They are that way." She said, pointing towards a building where many low-level Yokai are entering.

"Thanks."

We left and headed towards that building.

On the way there, many of the Yokai are staring at us. I feel disgusted that such beings are staring at a noble like this.

"Who is that guy walking with such a beautiful woman?!"

" Look at the way she is dressed, she must not be a student. Why is she walking with him?!"

"I'll kill him to get at her."

All of these were some of the whispers I could hear from the Yokai. The last one made stop in my tracks, and laugh. I started at the Yokai who said that. He was a short, fat Yokai with glasses, and black hair and freckles. He started back at me, and then shriveled up, hiding behind someone else.

"You think you can actually defeat me?! I'll take anyone on, anytime, any place. None of you can remotely come and challenge me." I shouted as I noticed more males staring at me.

I saw their hateful stares at me, but no one made a move.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." I said.

Well, now we are in a classroom, Yubelluna and I, surrounded by Yokai students. I chose a sit in the corner of the room while Yubelluna is standing to the right of my desk.

All the male students are looking lustfully at Yubelluna.

Aww, how cute, they think they can actually get with her. That is hilarious!

I smiled as they glared at me.

Ah, I see that they are getting angrier.

Are a bunch of Yokai angry at someone who has something that they will never achieve?

"Alright class, let's begin." The teacher said as she started writing her name on the chalk board.

"I am your homeroom teacher, Shizuka Nekonome."

Yawn. This is so boring, even thought it has only been five minutes since I came into this room.

I placed my feet on my desk as everyone looked at me. I closed my eyes, as there is nothing worth for me to see in this classroom.

"Um, Phenex-san, can you please remove your feet from the table?"

The homeroom teacher, Nekonome, asked me.

"I'm not hurt anyone am I?"

I said as she looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"Alright then…" She started as I heard the door open, and footsteps coming into the room.

"Yea, sorry I'm late teach…." I heard a male voice say.

"That is alright, Mr…."

Nekonome said as I opened my eyes.

"Komiya. Saizou Komiya." He said as I looked at him.

Ugh, his aura is disgusting.

It is not a distinct aura, and he is probably a half-breed mutt as I can't get a reading on what he is.

"Woah, looky here. What's your name babe?" He said as he looked in my direction. I assume he was talking to Yubelluna, not that she would talk to him without my permission first.

"Hey bitch, I was talking to you." He said as he made his way over here.

Aww hell no. No one talks to my property like that and gets away with that.

"Hey asshole, she is going to talk to you." I said, getting out of my chair and standing in front of him.

"And who are you supposed to be, mister tough guy?" He said, getting in my face.

Such a disgusting smell coming from him, it is nauseating.

"I'm her master. She doesn't talk to anyone without my approval."

I said as he glared at me, sizing me up probably.

"Yeah, well, you best give her to me. Let her know what a real man can do for her." He said as he coarsely laughed. Such a grating sound coming from this monstrel.

"You're a real man? Funny, I could have sworn you are just a trash boy given your smell."

"Listen up, give her to me or else." He said to me, bringing his face dangerously close to mine again.

This is his version of intimidation, how utterly pathetic.

"Or else what, monstrel?"

I looked at his face, which became enraged. Everyone in the class is looking at us right now, including the teacher who is speechless.

"What did you call me?" He said to me as his face twisted in anger, causing me to smile. Might as well further troll the monstrel.

"I called you a monstrel, monstrel. What are you going to do about it monstrel?" I said, laughing in his face.

Ah, it worked. He is absolutely teeming with rage.

He threw a punch at me, which Yubelluna intercepted.

"No one harms Riser-sama." She said, throwing the monstrel away.

Well, he looks in shock that his strike was blocked by Yubelluna, but that should be expected as he is just a monstrel while Yubelluna is a Devil.

"Do you truly think you could have hit me, monstrel?"

I said, laughing at his pathetic attempt at striking my beautiful face.

"You are lucky your little girlfriend blocked my attack, you won't be so lucky next time." He said hatefully, causing me to laugh.

"Sounds like a threat. You want to settle this, monstrel?" I said to him.

"Yeah pretty boy. Meet me inside the forest later tonight, and we'll settle this. Bring your girlfriend too, just so she can see me rip you to shreds." He said, as I laughed again.

"That is quite funny monstrel. Alright, I'll play your little game. Once I am done, you'll wish that your monstrel mother never let you out of her womb."

I said as he glared at me intensely.

"Alright class, let's please settle down." Nekonome said as Saizou and I stared at each other.

I sat down, not letting my eyes of Saizou who sat down a few sits to my right.

Well, I'll have something to do tonight.

* * *

Well, today's classes are finally over, and it is now nighttime.

I left my dorms with Yubelluna, and headed into the forest. I see a boy heading into the forest. Ah, I saw him somewhere in my homeroom class.

Tsukune, I think his name is.

Whatever, just focus on beating up the monstrel.

I walked into the forest, with Yubelluna following behind me.

The forest is even creepier at night time, with the entire place being pitch black. Lucky for me, Devils are beings of the night and can see perfectly in the dark.

Well, that coward is no one to be found as I walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

I see that he was too much of a monstrel coward to fight me head on.

Sigh, it should be expected that no one wants to fight and eventually die by my hand.

"Hey pretty boy! Looking for me?!" I heard the monstrel say.

"Yeah, monstrel, I've been looking for you. Ready to get beat up?"

I said as I heard him laughing.

"You talk a lot pretty boy. Let's see how much of that you can do after I'm done with you."

He replied back in a taunting voice, getting on my nerves.

I was planning to only incinerating his arms and legs, but now I may actually torture and then kill him.

"Big words coming from a mere monstrel. Your mother know you can use such big words?"

I taunted back as I heard rustling coming from the trees in front of me.

"Shut up!" He said, jumping from the trees and landing in front of me.

He took a pocket knife from his pocket and threw it at me.

I used my reflexes to catch the knife as the monstrel ran away.

Well, I'm not just going to let the monstrel escape after trying to kill me, so I ran after him.

"Come back here, monstrel!" I shouted as I saw a clearing in the distance.

Yubelluna and I went into the clearing, which is a small field in the middle of the forest. The moon illuminated the smirk on his face.

"I've got you right where I want you." He said as I smiled back.

"Come out here." He said as Yubelluna tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked back and saw two more beings blocking the path back to the forest.

Oh, an ambush, how original. Too bad it isn't going to do much to stop me.

"Your two butt buddies have names?" I said as the monstrel in front of me start to morph. His uniform ripped and his body grew. His torso expanded, as did his tongue, and he grew a few feet taller.

Not impressed.

"Yeah. You can introduce yourselves." He said, pulling out another knife. Like that is going to do any good for him.

I turned back to the two monstrels and Yubelluna kept watch on the monstrel Saizou.

"Mizuki Ueshiba." The one on the right side said as he turned into a large, green snake.

"Kusabi Midou." The one on the left side angrily shouted as his right arm morphed into a claw.

"So, are we supposed to fear you now? You think that we won't be able to withstand what you bring? Foolish monstrels! I won't need to even be serious about this." I said as I turned back to face Saizou, with Yubelluna on my back.

"Time to stop your cockiness right now!" He said, charging at me, his fist raised up.

My, he is faster than I expected.

I launched a stream of fire at the monstrel, stopping him in his tracks to scream as the flames hit him.

The flames coming from his charred body caused me to smile as I heard an explosion from behind me.

Yubelluna did her job correctly.

I turned around to see that the two were nowhere to be found.

"Good job, Yubelluna." I said, kissing her on the cheek.

I heard moaning from the monstrel I hit with fire.

He's still alive?!

Impressive, surviving Phenex fire is something that very few can do.

Might as well congratulate him.

I walked over to his body, ignoring the curse words he muttered at me as I approached him.

"Well there, you survived." I said, putting my left knee on his chest and driving into him, putting my face near his face.

He screamed as I did this, causing me to smile.

"Well, not so tough now, are you?" I said, staring at his eyes riddled with pain.

"Please, don't kill me." He said, begging me.

How utterly pathetic. Talks a great deal yet is cowardly at the end of battle.

"Hm, that's the thing." I said, gripping his face to tilt it, causing his fear filled eyes to stare into mine.

"You disrespected my property. That I can forgive, but then you disrespected me." I said to him.

"You insult someone like me, you need to be punished." I said, taking my knee of his chest, and standing straight up next to him.

I created a fireball in my right hand, and twirled it around a bit.

"Fire, it's a beautiful thing isn't it?" I asked him, his eyes shifting towards the fireball I have in my hand.

" You see, my family has the ability to manipulate fire. And so, your death will come of fire."

"Any last words?" I asked him as he looked angrily at me.

"Fuck you, go to hell." He said, spitting in my face as I leaned in to hear his final words.

"Been there, done that." I said, causing a fire to start at his legs.

"OH GOD, IT BURNS!" He shouted out, as I smiled.

"Let it be known to all, never insult the one and only Riser Phenex!"

I said as the flames spread further up his body.

His screams eventually died down as Yubelluna and I watched the flames consume his body.

Well, that was fun.

**(Kuyou's Pov)**

KNOCK KNOCK

"Come in." I said, sitting in my rotating chair that is turned away from the door. The door opened and I heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Kuyou-sama, it appears that the Phenex Devil has killed three students on the grounds in the forest." Keito said to me, causing me to spin around and face her.

"The students?"

I inquired of my member.

"They are believed to be the delinquents, Saizou Komiya, Mizuki Ueshiba, and Kusabi Midou." She said.

Ah the monstrels. The school is a better place without them.

"I see. No harm is done." I said to her.

"Should we bring in the Phenex Devil for questioning?" She asked me.

"No, we can't move in too quickly." I said, causing her to become silent.

"Anything else, Kuyou-sama?"

"No, that will be all for now, Keito."

With that, she bowed and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Interesting, Riser Phenex. I hope you will become an ally to us."

**(Riser's Pov)**

"You killed a weakling, hardly impressive." A female voice said to me, causing me to turn around.

The female voice was highly refined and arrogant. She sounds like many of the nobles that I saw at the parties that my father held at Phenex estate.

"And who are you supposed to be?" I questioned her.

She has silver hair, large breasts, and red eyes. Standing next to her is the boy from earlier, Tsukune Aono.

"I am Moka Akashiya, a Vampire." She said to me in a haughty voice.

Being a Vampire makes you feel arrogant and proud? Vampires are nothing compared to Devils, especially a Phenex Devil like myself.

"How much did you see?!" Yubelluna shouted at her, as I put my hand on her chest.

"Calm down." I said as the Vampire stared at me.

"Fight me." She said.

Huh? Did I hear her right? Does she have a death wish?

"You seriously want to fight me? Are you out of your mind?" I asked her.

"Yes, I want to fight you. I saw your power earlier, not very impressive." She said to me.

Is she purposely trying to anger me?

"Just because you are a Vampire, you thinking you can take on a Devil like me?" I asked her.

Tsukune became noticeably shocked when I said the word "Devil". I rolled my eyes at him when I saw his reaction.

What Yokai doesn't know about us Devils?

"Ho, a Devil? I always wanted to take on a Devil. Your battle ability is legendary among us Yokai. So, are we going to fight?" She asked me rather coarsely.

Well, I have some more time to put down another Yokai.

"Fine, let's make it more interesting. A wager, if you will. Are you interested?" I said to her.

"I'm interested. How about this? If you win, I won't tell what you did here tonight." She said to me.

"First of all, I know I'm going to win. And that is an awful wager. How about this. If I win, you'll become part of my peerage. You know what that is right Vampire?" I said as she glared at me.

"Become a slave?!" She shouted out.

I remained unfazed and started to smile.

"Yes, Vampire. Not thinking about backing down, are you? I thought you Vampires were powerful creatures, not cowardly ones." I said to her.

If I calculate correctly, she will fight me even more as Vampires are extremely prideful, vain creatures.

"I'll never lose to you. If I win, you'll be a slave to my family." She said, haughtily.

"Well, this is an interesting wager, isn't it? The loser loses their freedom. I'll accept the deal." I said, loosening my tie and throwing it on the ground.

"Deal accepted." She said.

Let's fight, Vampire.

* * *

Alright, I hope you liked that chapter. The next chapter will probably be out next month or in May.

Please read, favor, follow, and review! I'll try to fit any suggestions you pm me or review with into the story.


End file.
